Fazbear's Fun
by spyrockroad
Summary: O tym, czego w grze nie pokazano (bo się nie wydarzyło)
1. Fazbear's Fun pt1

Mike wyszedł tylko na chwilę. To było trzydzieści sekund, dosłownie. Tylko tyle zajęło mu wyrzucanie Foxy'ego za fraki z biura.

A jednak gdy tam wrócił zobaczył brak swojego plecaka i ślad okruszków który ciągnął się aż do toalet.

Pokonując uprzedzenia, wszedł pewnym krokiem do damskiego sanitariatu.

Rozejrzał się.

W kącie, odwrócona tyłem do drzwi siedziała Chica, dziwnie... drżąc? A może dygotała? W każdym razie nie siedziała spokojnie ani tym bardziej normalnie.

Mike podszedł bliżej.

Słysząc kroki, kura powoli i z przestrachem obróciła głowę do tyłu. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte zaś dziób wypchany ciasteczkami. Na widok ich prawnego właściciela jedno wypadło z jej paszczy i uderzyło o podłogę z cichym tąpnięciem.

Zanim jednak Schmidt zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Chica zerwała się na równe nogi po czym krzycząc "Niczego nie żałuję!' nieporadnie wybiegła z toalety.

Mike poczuł się wykorzystany jako darmowa ciastkarnia dla kurczaków.


	2. Fazbear's Fun pt2

Jedenasta trzydzieści.

Foxy jak pies usiadł pod drzwiami biura.

Jedenasta trzydzieści pięć.

Freddy popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem i popukał się w czoło.

Jedenasta trzydzieści sześć.

Bonnie zapytał czy Foxy znowu potrzebuje wizyty u psychoterapeuty.

Jedenasta czterdzieści dwa.

Chica próbowała nakarmić Foxy'ego kradzionymi ciastkami.

Foxy odgryzł jej kawałek ręki.

Jedenasta czterdzieści sześć.

Freddy wrócił i zaczął rzucać w Foxy'ego kulkami z papieru.

Foxy wypchał mu nimi oczodoły.

Freddy odszedł niepocieszony.

Jedenasta czterdzieści dziewięć.

Chica przyszła prosić o zwrot ręki.

Zwrotu nie otrzymała.

Jedenasta pięćdziesiąt trzy.

Bonnie usiadł obok Foxy'ego i zaczął gadać.

Foxy zakneblował go swoją przepaską na oko.

Bonnie, niewyraźnie, ale wciąż mówił.

Jedenasta pięćdziesiąt sześć.

Foxy zaczął stukać nosem w drzwi od biura.

Jedenasta pięćdziesiąt osiem.

Foxy zaczął tłuc głową w drzwi.

Dwunasta zero zero.

Drzwi od biura otwierają się.

Pojawia się Mike.

Foxy zaczyna biegać wokół niego jak pies ucieszony na widok pana.

Dwunasta zero trzy.

Widząc znudzoną minę Mike'a, Foxy staje na dwóch nogach, otrzepuje się z kurzu i z nonszalancją pyta "Czy byłbyś ukontentowany wypiciem ze mną browara bądź pięciu?"

Schmidt byłby.

Trzecia zero osiem.

Mike i Foxy, pijani w trzy stodoły siedzą oparci o ścianę biura.

Śpiewają "What does the Fox say" na dwa głosy.

Trzecia trzydzieści.

Freddy wyraża głębokie zdziwienie, że ktokolwiek jeszcze trzyma Mike'a w tej robocie.

Wlecze nawalonego Foxy'ego do Pirate Cove aby jego widok nie zakłócał renomy restauracji.

Szósta zero zero.

Mike żałuje, że żyje.


	3. Fazbear's Fun pt3

Godzina druga rano.

Podczas gdy cywilizowani ludzie śpią o tej godzinie, Mike Schimdt miał ciekawsze zajęcie - no, może nie tyle ciekawsze co bardziej opłacalne. Dosłownie.

Oprócz tego to co dawało mu zarobek było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Ale kto by się tym przejmował, biorąc pod uwagę że musiał robić zaledwie trzy rzeczy?

To chyba nie mogło być trudne?

\- Chica, wynoś się stąd! Nie dostaniesz chipsów! I tak jesteś gruba! - krzyczał Mike.

Animatroniczna kura, wlepiona z otwartym dziobem w prawą szybę biura, zachłannym wzrokiem spoglądała na jedzącego strażnika. A raczej na jego posiłek.

\- Mike, nie bądź żydem, podziel się ze mną - prawie skomlała.

\- Jak będziesz tyle żarła to nikt cię nie zechce i już do końca życia będziesz śpiewała durne piosenki dla bandy rozbrykanych smarkaczy!

\- Nie przekonałeś mnie - Chica zaczęła tłuc w szybę - Po-dziel-SIĘ!

Mike westchnął.

Nie było nic głupszego od teoretycznie niemogącego jeść robota który cierpiał na niepohamowane napady łaknienia.

Ale co mógł zrobić? Na płacz był za stary, na śmiech za poważny.

Uległ.

Otworzył drzwi i rzucił kurze opakowanie chipsów. Prawie ich nie tknął...

\- Masz i spieprzaj. Nie chcę cię tu widzieć do końca nocy - niezbyt miło powiedział strażnik.

Ale kto siliłby się na grzeczność w obliczu utraty jedzenia?

Ledwie wybiła trzecia, a Mike zaczął wpadać w panikę.

\- Gdzie jest ten cholerny zając?! - wymamrotał, nerwowo przeglądając kamery.

\- Nie jestem zającem tylko królikiem - usłyszał z lewej strony.

Zapalił światło.

Jego oczom ukazał się stojący tuż przy wejściu Bonnie. Najwyraźniej miał ochotę na pogawędkę z nocnym stróżem.

Znowu.

Mike szybko zamknął drzwi. Jednak dialog z zającem, królikiem czy czym to było zdecydowanie go przerastał.

W ciągu następnych kilku minut Schmidt co jakiś czas sprawdzał czy animatronik już sobie poszedł.

A gdzie tam.

Ilekroć strażnik otwierał drzwi, Bonnie zaczynał tę samą śpiewkę.

\- Wpuść mnie, Mike. Ja wcale nie chcę cię zabić. Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Nikt nie chce mnie słuchać.

\- Ja też nie mam ochoty - burczał tylko mężczyzna i zamykał z hukiem drzwi.

Szybko odwróciło się to przeciw niemu. Ledwie wybiła piąta a w budynku skończyła się energia.

Mike westchnął z bólem. Ostatni raz zerknął na Pirate Cove - nie chciał mieć dodatkowo na głowie tego wkurzającego lisa.

Po upływie jakiejś minuty światła w całej restauracji zgasły.

Mężczyzna usłyszał kroki z prawej strony.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, pomyliłem korytarze - szeptał Freddy, cicho przemykając na drugą stronę biura. Gdy tam dotarł zaczął świecić twarz i grać Toreador March, jednak widząc zaciętą minę Schmidta przestał.

\- Coś się stało? - wyraził zainteresowanie - Wiesz, może nie zauważyłeś ale to mój wielki moment. Zaraz wystraszę cię na śmierć i... Ej, możesz mi powiedzieć co ty robisz?

Mike wstał z krzesła i przeszedł obok Freddy'ego a następnie ruszył w głąb korytarza.

Odwrócił się jednak na chwilę i rzucił:

\- Jebać to. Wychodzę.


End file.
